The Way Outta The Gateway
by atarek0097
Summary: After his suicide. REGIS wakes up to find himself swept to a world like no other. All ruins, wrecked building & bombarded cities. It was a place where nothing except doom waiting for him... What are those monsters everywhere? What's the deal he has to fulfil with the Demon –K-? What is the Secret of this World?... Check in to know more
1. Chapter 1

**When Regis woke up to find himself with others. he decided to listen what that demon wanted from him.. but it wasn't a second chance like he said. demons got no mercy to show. Its all to his pleasure.. know What kind of scary world is this? read just this chapter even if its hard to understand. it got little twists. have fun**

* * *

 **At The Summit of A High Building,**

A -black haired- Man with simple facial characteristics, full of despair & sorrow... Stood on the Edge... He brought a piece of paper out of his pocket & began revising the letter he already wrote. _{Dear Sarah, I'm so sorry for leaving you in such a man-eating world on your own.. But I already.. lost the will of living.. after working my ass for 7 years in this job. I never got a word of praise... I got framed in A money sweeping process in this Corrupted company. Sorry my sister. I wish you forgive me someday}_

The man closed his eyes after he put his letter back in his pocket -to be found with his corpse- He clenched his hands strongly let himself to the wind & The gravity. While he was falling... Suddenly The Time stopped, The man opened his eyes to see himself floating in mid-air.. He began screaming

"Aahhhh, What? What's going on?"

"You have been saved" A weird voice came from up

The man looked to see a white haired short man -with closed eyes & Devilish aura, in a grey suit-

"Who are you? What... What happened to me, Did I die?"

"I'm no angel or such divinely being. I go by K. I'm giving you another chance. **Do you accept the deal...?** "

* * *

In an Infinite place full of ruins and desolations, Group of 6 men who just woke up to see themselves in no where. They began looking around to find nothing except bombard building & bones everywhere. no Sun to Emit Light. It was like they got swept in another Strange world with wrecked buildings & Nothing except doom waiting for them. They thought they were in hell but The men suddenly saw a stranger from far "Don't go" They told themselves but A blonde man tying his long hair with black band. He looked around 23 years old with wicked eyes & Evil personality walked to the Man and sat with him. meanwhile the others went on separate ways to know where they really are

"Excuse me.. What is this place?" The Blondie asked

"What's your name kiddo?" The 31 years old man asked

"Oikawa.. what about_ "

The first interrupted "Did you meet K ?"

"How do you... You met him too? What he meant by a second chance!_"

The whole group came from far shouting "What's with this place Old Man?"

"Old man..! Wow no manners. I'm not that old"

Oikawa raised his hands to stop them blabbing. "Tell us your story"

The man began listing his story & After he finished they all began to understand that they got deceived By K

The Blondie asked So "What was your answer?"

"Same as yours"

"So that deal is the reason we are here now, So is there A quest we should finish or sth_"

"NO" The Older man shouted Aggressively "You are here because you are fools. You made a grave mistake by deciding to end your lives"

"Huh! how did you know?" others asked

"Didn't I say Same as yours"

One man began shouting madly

"I must get out of here.. get me out of here" He tried to run away

But the Stranger shouted in serious tone

"Make one move outside this spot & You are doomed"

They all looked in fear to the man

"What do you mean? they asked

The Blondie stood calmly "No back to the Question, What is this place, Old man?"

"A place. Hmph... Its no place, Its a complete world, Full of hideous creatures, Bad sceneries, Monsters who have fangs like knives & Claws like swords. Their volume as much as 3 of yours. This world, Its another dimension of that we knew. I Call It The NOWHERE"

-Clapping- The men looked behind to See their first Host

K clapping his hands while floating up in air "Thanks Regis,

You saved me from the boring explanation, But you seem that you forgot to tell them the Rules.. In this world. There is A Gate.

Reach the Gate & Live a new life of prosperity & fame."

Regis stood in anger trying to capture him. But He vanished in thin air.

"Why was he here?" Oikawa asked

"He always does this"

"Huh !"

"Visiting the newcomers"

The men stopped breathing in fear

"We aren't the first to be here"

"I too came with a group few years later but Cuz of that Demon... None left to live except me in this miserable world"

"Hey, Regis old man.. What did he mean by A Gate?"

"Don't Bother. You may get killed Without knowing what happened. You will go mad in few weeks. You will fight each other, You will be doomed before even trying"

The men went inside a nearly-destroyed building each in his desolated room so frustrated, Can't believe their fate.

Oikawa sitting on a worn out blanket thinking in confusion How to get out of here.. and suddenly A low voice came from the dark corner of the room He turned to see K is waving to him

"That's right Oikawa Ketsune-kun"

"You know my name!"

"Of all the people who came before, You're the most Interesting one" K called in a devilish tone

"What do you want?" Oikawa stood up holding his guard up but he dropped it inquiring as soon as he heard k say "Help"

"Why me?"

"You don't reek of fear, You reek of betrayal & hate.. that will be your hope to get out of here. beside, You seem interesting... Normally, They run but you.. Hahaha, You really are interesting"

Oikawa grinned "So you're here..."

"For help.. Just a moment you were thinking of getting rid of everyone & get out of here by yourself.. let me tell you, You're Right ?"

"Please continue"

"This world is no different from the one you came from.. Its a dog-eats-dog. You must be cruel & seek vengeance by hatred & destroy everything in your way just to get your goal. That's what you did to be The CEO of that large company"

Oikawa's eyes widened from hearing his story

"After you get that position.. the Foreign broad Set you up.. even your men, gf, friends... All betrayed you"

"I've to return to doom them all"

"That's right! Kill everyone & acquire their power" said with evil corrupted eyes ?

"Huh!"

"I'll tell you..." ?

* * *

After a couple of hours...

Oikawa went secretly to some one's room

"Who is there?" The rough man asked

"Its me Oikawa... Ginzu-san"

"How do you know my name?"

"I noticed you.. you were trying to get out of here but that sly bastard Regis hold you back?"

"Yes... I'm gonna pay him soon"

"Actually Ginzu-san.. *He leant to him more & whispered*

We can get out of here"

"What!" Ginzu Shouted

"I just found a way... If we Could kill everyone we can acquire their power, The more power we gain, The higher our chances to get out of here"

Oikawa could lure the man into that filthy plan & Indeed When Night fell. Oikawa & Ginzu killed the other 4 men one by one ruthlessly. When they went to assassinate Regis. He was already on a knowledge of their plan. He ran outta the building defending himself. He raised his hands surrendering calling "Oikawa, You're being deceived. Wake up"

"No its you who was deceiving us" Ginzu shouted wiping the blood of the deceased from his Rusty knife Continuing

"Oikawa said you can acquire the human's power by killing them.. and I really feel his words right in my body.. I'm so powerful than ever, I can do This for days with no sweat"

"Don't do it... He is bluffing.. No way outta this place"

Ginzu shouted while giving Oikawa his back "Is that true?"

"Of course No. Ginzu-san, I told you the whole truth about how getting strong & By this strength we can get out of here"

"Heard that, Regis!" Ginzu shouted in anger & Illusion of the power flowing through his veins

"..But Regis is right about one thing, There was no We. It was Me from the beginning" Oikawa unsheathed his sword & pierced the naive man's heart

"Oikawa, Don't do sth. Foolish like killing those who will come, I've been here for 7 years, I suffered many times watching the newcomer getting fooled by K... "

"So how did you survive!"

"I regretfully killed them... Do you think you were the first to do his Nakama =(friends)"

"You killed them, I knew it"

"No... You're deceived. I don't wanna fight you"

"No you don't understand.. after killing Ginzu, I took his power. All of it... that he stole from the others"

"Don't fall in his trap, Oikawa"

Suddenly black hole appeared behind Regis & sucked him to no where

Oikawa stood exclaiming till K showed flying from up

"What did you do?"

K smirked "Is that my thanks... I took him away in your place. You can do it Kitsune, I will bring more human to be devoured by you.. you will get more stronger"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Helping you ?... you're mistaken. I just wanna see you humans kill each other. Its all for my fun..."

"You cruel" Oikawa said with a grin looking at his sword insanely

K laughed "I said I like you, didn't I?"

"Being me more.. I can't wait.. to get out of this place.. But one last question, He said sth. About other people, What happened to the first comers, K-san?"

K with a devilish smile closing his eyes & disappearing in thin air

 _ **"They**_ _ **reached the Gate"**_ __

* * *

 **Author's Note: how was it? Its the first chapter.. I thought shorting it little but couldn't. I had to bring the first part together.. All the Action & the trilling you were promised are coming..**

 **feel free to review. it really makes me happy :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regis been swept through a black hole to somewhere into the Nowhere. The cycle continue while OIkawa is in charge... the ACTION begins**

* * *

 **3 years later, Group of 6 -3 men & 3 girls.. all round 21 to 25 years old except a 17 years old girl- Before their very, eyes lies a vast wasteland Where nothing but ruins.**

* * *

"Where are we?-How we got here?"

And while They are wondering in confusion, A Vicious Beast appeared from nowhere attacked them brutally. The youngest girl screamed loudly hiding behind her Sister ? ﾟﾘﾭ

One man Ran away while the 2 others tried to block the monster's way The girls tried to run to a hideout in some building... the monster blew the 2 Men with the back of his big Claw, Sending them injured & ran to the girls. They began trembling & screaming in fear but out of blue the monster got sliced in half as a blonde man showed from behind, Killed the monster with his long black rusty sword

He walked to them "are you Okay?"

"Who are you?" A tall girl with short pink hair as in pixy hairstyle -wearing black tight shirt & sexy hot short- asked violently cuz of her aggressive personality

He smiled nicely ? -Thats what they thought- ? & said "lets get the injured"

After he treated the injured by primitively methods

The girl asked "Who are you?"

"What's your name, My dear?"

" _Machi Yamamura_ "

He looked to the other Sisters The older 23 years old was wearing White beautiful dress fits her brown hair & brown eyes while the younger one wearing her grey-white school uniform

The older one said" _Maeda_ & thats my younger sister _Shiori Kasamura_. Thanks for saving us"

"Oh welcome, My name is _Oikawa_ " the man grinned devilishly

"You all met **K** , right?..

If you want to get out of this place you, tell me. You have till tomorrow to Answer"

At night the two injured woke up to see a campfire & food

They knew what happened after they went unconscious

One of them said My name is" _Takahashi Koizora_. We all get deceived **K** , right?"

The other man sighed while putting on his glasses "What's the big deal? after all we wanted to end our lives.. Strangely even now I'm not sure if We're really alive"

The pink head poked his injured leg

"Ahh, that crazy bitch" screamed the man

"So you're alive.. I really don't care about anything even if we get slaughtered It doesn't matter"

 _Shiori_ Shrunk more behind her sister "Nee-chan, I'm scared"

"Don't worry. Your Sister is here No one will harm you"

* * *

Next morning -It wasn't really morning, As the sun never rises in that place the dawn was like dusk & the dusk was like the dawn- Oikawa came from far in his best appearance -almighty-. Koizora thanked him

He said happily "you want to get out of here. Follow me"

The group walked hesitantly behind the Stranger till he took them to a place like a big square full of evil aura

Maeda leant to the Pink haired "Should we be here?"

"Are you afraid. If you were, you shouldn't kill yourself in the first place" Maeda looked down in shame

 _Machi_ sighted "don't be sad. Its just me, I'm just frustrated that I killed myself for something useless. You're suspicious about that blond guy too. he didn't say much... but we don't have much choices beside we don't have anything to lose"

"We're here" Oikawa said

"What.. where are we Oikawa-san?" Takahashi said

The other pessimistic man Said with tense "what do you mean we're here, Mysterious sword master?" he mocked him

"That's right _Kensuko Kagiama_ , He wasn't talking to you" A familiar Voice called from behind.. they all turned to see the demon who brought them here

"You deceived us?" Koizora called pathetically

Oikawa walked quietly to stand beside **K** floating in mid air

"You Bastard" Machi shouted

Kensuko gritted his teeth "... I knew it we shouldn't trust that asshole"

Some monsters approached them slowly after they appeared from the darkness

Takahashi tried to escape from one opening but he got slashed in a sec.

Maeda shuddered Calling "Oikawa-san, why are you doing this?"

The man answered while grinning "Its a part of my deal.. I've to kill you to acquire your power while **K** can have his little fun... You really are the Most foolish, Naive group I ever devoured, Hahaha"

Koizora ran as crazy man to get easily slaughtered by a Monster,

Shiori tried to clench to her sister's dress but she couldn't cuz of her trembling hands cuz of fear, One monster tried to Get Machi but The tall sharp looking man with short hair dropped his spectacles when He Barely managed to block the monster's attack with the stick he previously picked up... "Get out of here, Quickly"

"To where? Dumbass"

"Get in this building, crazy bitch"

Maeda grabbed Machi & went in.. calling for her sister Kensuko ran to the building waving to the little girl to get in but she tripped over a stone & fell on the ground. And while a clashing monster was about to bounce on her... **A Black Worm hole opened in the Sky & Sth. Fell from the Sky, All the monsters approached the Thing & In a mere sec. All the monster were slaughtered, A Man Stood in the middle of the corpses, and he began brutally ripping the other monsters manically with his bare hands, He'd bounce on one monster biting his neck or slitting his throat. it wasn't some kind of sorcery or Fantastic martial artist, It was just Brute action**. The man -in Old clothes, Wearing a torn cape covering his head & most of his body- with long black messy hair & narrow black Murderous eyes lurking with anger.

He shouted _" **Run** **From** **Me K** , **RUN** "_

 **K** disappeared in thin air, Oikawa tried to run but The man Raised his hand → Oikawa Screamed "Let me go Let me Go, Who are you?" As his body got pinned in mid air being brought to the man's feet

 _"Its me, Ketsune"_

 _"Huh? Who?... HOW?"_

 _" Humans are selfish being. Those who put more import on the thorn under one's own nail.. than on the countless dying others. That's A human being, Thats why I cut myself being a One.."_

" **REGIS** ! HOW ? Why Again?"

"Why Now !? Its SIMPLE: _**Bad** **Karma** leads to **bad** **deeds**_ "

Regis slowly choked his neck till he ripped his Adam's apple bone out of his throat with just one hand

He looked up.. "Come Out **K** "

The Grey haired short Demon appeared floating on air smirking

"So its really you, You startled me for a sec. How did you come back?"

"You should know, After you throw me in this Labyrinth, I killed everyone, Every being been devoured by me till I reached the top"

"No man reached the Top"

Regis silently Glared at him after his eyes went completely Black

 **K** Shivered for a sec. Then laughed "you stopped being a human, You sucked the blood of a monster, Hahahaha"

"Go **K** , Tell the OTHERS. **Regis Cleared the Tower** "

"... You?"

"Well, Then. I've grown Bored of this conversation, Lets continue from where we Left..."

Regis quickly tried to throw him with some kind of blue-black flame that come from his hand, But **K** barely managed to escape.

The Monster turned, the Girls shivered in fear, He was still in this beast mode trying to devour them but suddenly he glimpsed The little one Shiori,... The image of his sister flashbacked in his head, He walked by them as he was lost in his own despairs.

 **K** entered a place where other 5 People were sitting in the darkness round a table... They were all Demons of different shapes & sizes.

 **K** walked towards one of them as his side was burnt from Regis' flames "Help... help me **R** "

 **R** shoved him away while another is laughing

 **K** shouted "What are you laughing about **A** , you bastard?"

"Hahaha, Its ironic that you got hurt from your toys, **K** you fool you look pale, Did you get intimidated? Hahaha"

"He.. came back from the black hole"

"A Labyrinth Survivor?!" **R** exclaimed

"No ordinary Monster.. He acquired the will of fire"

The monsters looked at him strangely "Hahaha, Don't be naive _No one drawn that sword and survived its curse ..._ "

" _Except One_ " **A** said in bit sadness

The monsters looked to their boss in fear who was sitting on the King's Chair.

* * *

 **The rest of the survivors turns to face the Monster in front of them.. Is he really on their side or they too gonna meet their demise.. next chapter - mysteries unlocked**


	3. Chapter 3

**At night** , The survivors are sitting in one building around campfire while Regis is sitting away from them Machi tried to approach him but Kensuko opposed her idea, Maeda stood up and walked ignoring those who tried to Hold her down. Maeda walked & bowed To him "Thanks for saving My sister, How can I repay your kindness"

"Really so die for me" coldly replied

Kensuko stood Getting his guard up, Machi shouted" What are you saying You damn Old fool?"

"All of you Idiots don't have the right to live" Regis' tone voice got high and he began talking roughly

"You all decided to End you Pathetic life, None of you shall live"

Kensuko grabbed Maeda behind him while Shiori woke from her sleeping. Machi tremblingly said "You too Killed yourself"

He gave her A gaze that made their spines chill. "Yes, I made the damn deal with **K** that ended my life, Of course you have hell of questions in your mind, to make the long story short. You're trapped in another world"

"An Alternate Dimension" Kensuko said quietly

 **"** **PASS The GATE & GET OUTTA the NO WHERE**, Thats your sole mission to return to your world. NOW, Sleep. We move in hours" thats what they heard from the man but how in hell They could sleep after going through what happened in the couple od hours they been here

Kensuko followed him outta the building "What's your story, _Regis-san?"_

"I hate your type most. smart-ass bastards like Ketsune"

"You mean Oikawa"

"He was just like you.. sly fox, He was influenced with that devil's words & turned to a monster himself That's why I killed him myself, ... What about you Kid?"

The good looking tall man fixed his spectacles →

"I made my money with my own sweat, I worked harder than anyone but I made a mistake... _I fell in love with a Wench"_

"Hmph, Deceived you. so you pathetically killed yourself"

••• Behind a wall in the building Machi who was sitting at one corner listening to the two men, she laughed while crying tears "Hhhh, totally me"

Maeda walked to her offering her a handkerchief

"Tssk, That's so embarrassing" Machi sighted •••

"What happened after Oikawa came?" Kensuko continued outside

"He accepted **K** 's wish & became his slave he killed his friend & It was my turn to be finished but I was strong; _as I already made his same Foolish move..._ so **K** got rid of me & Threw me into another dimension"

 _"_ _A dimension within a demission !"_

 _"What was it like you!.. just thought. It was just **A** __**MAZE in A tower.**_ _I was trapped into a labyrinth.. to get out of it I have to reach the top of the tower. It took me 3 years to escape.. I fought all kinds of Monsters till I made grave mistake, I... Screw up"_

"Obviously, You've been here for so long? But I still have one Question. Why did Oikawa killed his friends, It would be more benefit for him to be with his friends. If they worked together, They could get out of here"

... Regis held his anger looking away

".. Is it really to take their life power?"

Regis let an evil dangerous Aura round him that made Kensuko fell on the ground.

"Never think of doing that damn deal" . Regis walked in to see the girls looking at him trembling after hearing the whole story "If anyone of you met **K** and thought of killing his comrades to take their power, I'll take his life then kill everyone else" _Angrily Glared at them_

* * *

2 Hours later, Regis walked with them through the ruins of this world without any sight of A single life-force. They could eat whatever they found from food, If only It was eatable.

And after 3 Days of walk...

Machi shouted "What's wrong with this place?, We've been going in circles"

Shiori fell on the ground, Maeda helped her up while calling "Kensuko-san, Can't we wait little, It has been so long"

"Regis-san, Lets have a rest.. Regis-san, Regis-san!"

He turned to see the man was gone.

Machi began cursing like always while The high-scholar girl clenched to her sister "Not again" she said. Kensuko looked around as he found they were betrayed again, So he ordered the women to move faster. They began running through the ruins for more than 3 hours till The night fell forcing them to stay into a building but quickly after they hid. The Monsters began bulking around them

They all believed that's their end but suddenly Regis fell from the Sky slaughtering the enemies brutally "Get behind me" He shouted

"Where the hell did you go ?" Kensuko shouted while hardly defending the girls. Regis jumped and slashed the monster's head saying calmly "I had to drag them up"

"So you left us unarmed!"

"Yes, You were the Bait"

Maeda fell on the ground; Cuz her mind broke down. So She stood up silently after she left her sister to Machi & shouted "I can't stand this shit anymore.. You Monster, Why don't you just kill us all.. why tormenting us, No, I'll Kill you first" and as she was going to Stab him with some Stick. Regis took her stab willingly and covered her body from an Unknown explosion

She fell in his arms trembling in fear "Why? Why did you save me!"

He put her beside Shiori & Machi "take care of her"

They looked to him strangely as his aura Became fiercer and strongly Angry. **2** Men of different sizes entered the building after all the monster perished.. They all knew they were demons of another league

"So you are the Famous Regis?" The short Red head Guy with so devilish Aura made them shiver in fear

Kensuko tried to stand but Regis stepped in "Get back Kid..

 _They are 2 Demons Who rules over the monster,_ _ **The Rulers of the Nowhere**_ **_{The ENDS}_**.. What is your names?"

"Ho! The kid got no manners, ain't he?" The red head laughed

" _I don't care"_ The other buffed Man Sighted _"I just came to see if he really pulled the sword & Acquired the Will of fire or not_"

The red head suddenly let an evil aura that hovered all over the place in no time then he smiled madly, He moved so fast -It was like he vanished from his position & appeared in front of the girls- to slash them with a weird big Axe He just Grabbed from thin air but Regis blocked his attack by holding the handle quickly and flipping The short furious demon over them to make him crash in the wall

"Ahh, That hurt. you insolent insect_" He was standing up to..

 **-Bang** \- Regis Showed up before his very eyes to punch him Hard in the face

The red head was blown to his friend's side

"Gyaaah, How dare you. to my face? I'll kill you for real"

"Get Back **Z** , You're no match for hi_ Ahh, What are you doing, **Z**?"

The short man **Z** mercilessly pierced The other guy's chest & ripped his heart out

The buffed guy fell to **Z** 's Knees "..Cough... cough... Why!?"

"I told you before. DON'T ORDER ME AROUND" **Z** enlarged tremendously & turned into such hideous monstrous form

Regis looked to **Z** and said loudly "Kensuko, ... **RUUUNN"**

* * *

 **Maeda & Shiori's Side story next chapter.. Know the truth between their struggle..**


	4. Chapter 4

**The rest run as they ordered unaware of what happened to REGIS. they split in half. some wanna abandon the man saved their lives & others want to run with their lives.. Keep going to know.. what will happen between the 2 sisters **

* * *

Kensuko instantly pulled the girls & ran outta the building so far away. After they went into a hideout

"We can't leave him" Shiori shouted

Machi "Do you want to die.. didn't you see That mad lunatic guy.. this monsters are the Strongest here. WE Have to run by our lives"

 _"_ _But We Still Can't Leave Him" she thought in herself_

They hid themselves all the night in their hideout, 10 hours passed since their Runaway.. They could sense that they are already morning so Kensuko Suggested "Lets go & check on them"

Machi "Are you out of it?"

Shiori "I'll go with you Kensuko-san"

Maeda "Shiori !"

The 2 sisters began their own talking

"Nee-san, He saved your lives, How can you do that to him?"

"But Its dangerous, You can get hurt... you may got Killed_"

The youngest went over with her shouting saying

"You had already Killed me!" in anger tone She continued

"When you convinced me to throw ourselves at the edge cuz of your weakness.. You killed me back then... But Its not your fault, It was me.. that I listened to you"

Shiori left her so shocked from her words, The fragile-Heart girl fell on the ground beside her Machi who leant to comfort her

"I'll go after her" Kensuko said going After the hot blooded youngster

Kensuko kept following the crying girl silently till they entered the battlefield area, The place was totally deserted totally ruined Even the small rocks were crushed to bits

They ran to see Regis sleeping in his blood with no trace of the other guy

"Regis-san, Are you Okay? Regis-san, Regis-san !"

"Lets take him back, Shiori"

"Hai, Kensuko-san"

The man carried him all the way back to the hideout while the monsters on the sides are watching in fear wouldn't attack

Machi took the guy & Began first aiding him while Maeda is sitting at one corner Sinking in her own thoughts.

An hour later, Machi walked to Kensuko "Hey, Isn't it a bit Dangerous out there?"

"Don't try to run by yourself.. You might get us all killed"

"I won't deceive you, After all We are alike"

"Huh!"

"You got deceived by your gf, Me too"

"Tssk,... What would you do, If we get out of here?"

"You think we will !"

"Actually, On our way back, Lots of monsters Kept standing at the road sides. they wouldn't attack us or obviously Couldn't. They could sense the real power of the Man on my back.."

"He killed **Z** Guy, Right?"

"I think so, His power must got greater..."

"Can I ask you sth. If someone of us killed him, We can afford his power, right?"

"Hey Woman... Don't get ahead of yourself"

"Ah.. He is waking" Shiori shouted

Machi walked to him "Hey... You alright?"

Regis opened his eyes widely suddenly, His body stood up on itself like One mount, His hair went messy & His nature became so evil then He went berserk. He caught Machi's Neck trying to choke her... Maeda went to cover her sister, While Kensuko Grabbed his hand with all his might but He Was blown like a feather

Shiori began shouting "Regis-san, Regis-san, **Regis Adochi-san"**

Regis' mind wavered for a sec... let the girl's neck & fell on the ground.

 _He turned "what did you call me?"_

 _"_ _You're Regis Adochi-san ?!"_

 _"_ _You knew my sister..." he insisted_

 _"_ _So Its really you, I've saw your image in Sensei's Locket & I've been revising my mind where did I see your face before"_

 _"_ _!"_

 _"_ _Sara-Sensei. She is my teacher"_

 _"_ _How is Sara?"_

 _"_ _Always Cheerful, Always earnest towards her students, Always hard working.. She once told me about her brother, The man who went missing.. But she didn't give up, She always thought That you're somewhere else working very hard for her, Right?"_

The Monster returned to his quite nature. He was like hit by Shock Train. He got depressed & Gloomy all of sudden..

On that day, the night fell quickly...

Maeda walked slowly to the man sitting outta the building in silence. "Re_" She tried to call him but she noticed the miserable look up on his face... His torn out condition, His weak body state.. He looked so defeated so She cried (Sob sob) "I'm sorry"

He looked to her exclaiming

"If I didn't do that stupid thing, you wouldn't been hurt. I lost my mind for a sec. & stabbed you.. Regis-san" (Sob sob)

"Thank goodness, you're not hurt" calmly said

She looked to him surprised & burst crying heavily

Shiori could listen to their conversation from inside the building but she chose not to interfere

Machi woke up "huh? What happened to me?"

"He choked you.. but thankfully stopped before cracking your neck... He lost_"

"Lost Control *She looked down in sadness* It must be a hard on him, To accumulate so much souls & contain it in one weak body.. I can never do such great thing"

"That's why we can never Do him.. all we must do is_"

 _"_ _To put our hopes in that man"_

Outside the building after the girl calmed a bit she walked & sat by him closing her knees to her chest & crossed her arms on them. Shrinking in agony, She listed her story

 _"_ _I worked for a small sales company, It doesn't gross much profit.. life is hard. people are cruel.. I had to go Baitu =(Part-time) from time to time. Cuz there was no much money to live. But I knew that I wasn't the only one who had such hard rough life.. even if my parents were gone.. I was still fortunate to have my sister, Shiori's smile was the only thing who could keep me from falling into the darkness. She gave me courage. We lived happily barely going through everyday but still we were happy together._ _ **Till**_ _, That man came... my boss in work he always sexually harassed me but one Day He tried to force himself on me so I smashed his head into the corner of the desk & went running. That moment I knew my life is gone so I asked Shiori to come with me & We jumped from Roof of our L-DK. I am not a good sister. I killed my sister. I really... am the worst"_

Maeda looked up to see Her sister standing in front of her crying heavily she fell in her arms (Sob sob) "Sorry Nee-san, I'm sorry. I didn't know what you pass through everyday. I'm really sorry"

"Its Okay. I'm happy being your sister, I'm proud of you Shiori"

Maeda turned to see Regis gazing at her She stood & Bowed in gratitude. he said

"I promise you, I'll get you outta the nowhere no matter what happen. I'll make sure you return to the real world so do not torment yourself. You're a great big sister"

Regis told her those words, The fact he tried to cheer her up isn't a lie but actually he was really envious of their relation He was so sinking in agony cuz of his weakness that lead him leaving his sister alone in that cruel world.

Machi & Kensuko came out she looked to him "I'm sorry if I said inappropriate things or bothered you a little. I knew you are barely hanging yourself thanks for saving us"

"Lets move" He gave the order as the dawn broke up


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter.. the Maximum clash between the Ends & Regis. The secret behind the lost ruler of the Nowhere ((X)).. will The survivors really return to their world & What is the Destiny REgis shall face**

 **Romance Alert :3 :3**

* * *

 **Far away at the Monster's Hall** ,

 **K** shouted "That bastard He killed them"

 **R** shouted " **Z** that weak bastard He Killed **O** and betrayed our Oath"

"Oath... don't make me Laugh * **A** sighted* Didn't we have a disorder before "

The Demon Boss entered the Hall

 **A** laughed "Hhhh, I mean our formed Leader.. Welcome Back **S"**

The mysterious powerful Monster **S** said calmly " **Z** & **O** are dead. _Go & Get me the Sword"_

The Three other monsters disappeared in thin air

In another place in the desolations

 **K** "Do we really have to do this.. Regis that guy is Formidable we can't take him down"

 **R** "I don't care.. We only follow orders... If You don't want to end like **_X"_**

 **A** "Actually, I'm not interested in anything. I just wanna get outta the nowhere.. & Strangely I wanna ask That Survivor sth..." carelessly said

* * *

 ** _10 days passed_** and The group is moving some & Resting some Defending themselves some & trapping Monsters some

"Regis isn't well, right?" Maeda whispered to Kensuko.

"Just let him.. He will be Okay..."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"His Dark power is Disturbing his mind.. His body is killing him. I don't know how we'll survive"

"Lets Rest for hour" He said

Regis left the group & went a way Fighting monsters secretly... Shiori woke up to see the Leader is walking away She followed him to see him drinking the blood of the fallen monster so from behind she screamed in fear "Aahhhh.." But Kensuko who was already tailing the man Held the girl shushing her. Regis looked to Them then he turned his eyes away in shame.

Kensuko Sat Shiori down while asking Regis

 _"_ _Is that how you Acquired your powers. Is that How you Escaped the_ _ **Labyrinth?"**_

 ** _"_** _I.. had to survive in that hell. So I drank the blood of countless monsters.. without caring about the sequences. I didn't care about anyone if only I could survive...I_"_

- **BANG** \- "Well, Well. Isn't that the New Star ?" **R** shouted arrogantly

Maeda & Machi woke up from the explosion & came where the fight is beginning

 **"** **K"** they all shouted at the monster that deceived them but He stepped behind His allay **R**

"So Your name is Regis, Nice to meet you. I'm the 3rd Ruler, **R** is the name of the one who gonna Kill you_"

"Regis-san !"

Regis looked behind him he knew that he has no choice but to fight.. **K** 's Hands transformed into Big Weird Knives, While **R** showed up his weapon, It was a big chain mace... They both prepared to the fight. Regis gritted his teeth He knew He couldn't win In his now-state, But luck was on his side this time

 **A** -the tall blonde haired man, With pretty face & elegant attitude- walked in between them -the monsters & the human- looking At Regis

"My name is **A,** I want to ask you question"

 **"** **A,** what are You doing? get out of the way"

"A sec. Please"

Regis (Huff Huff) Taking his breaths with difficulty "What is it?"

 _"_ _WHY_?"

"!"

" _Why would you throw your humanity & be a monster, why would you do all of this to such group of people you don't know... guiding them to the gates?_

 _Humans who lost their hopes in the Labyrinth, Trying to barely escape it by drinking the Blood of the monster. They turn into monsters & try maniacally killing everyone else outside the Tower that's why they transform into complete monsters, but you.. You maintained your shape, Your heart & your mind didn't corrupt. Even though you drank the blood_ & **once you do it, You can never return to the human world..."**

Maeda & The girls looked at him "Regis-san! Is that true, You're not leaving?"

"That's right He can't leave this hell... but He can stay here as much as he want.. He could acquire a large spare of life time!

BUT WHY, WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A FOOLISH THING & DREW THE SWORD? Yeah once you pull it you become the ruler of the Nowhere, you acquire a power far more than everyone else, But **your life span will only gotten short, You will die in only Twenty years cuz of your misusing of your power, without even leaving the Nowhere**.. _Yes only the rulers Can know the Next position of the traveling Gate.._ _But are They Worth It? You will just Die in vain as you help them!"_

"Have you ever had someone precious to you?" Regis replied weakly

"Huh!" Exclaimed **A**

"Once you have that one, You don't care about yourself, You can die for them even if they told you to do so.. Beside.. I made a promise to someone.. to get them outta the gate.."

"Don't Understand, Can Never Understand" Shouted the Man

"Its enough for me to see them happy"

 **A** suddenly stopped in his place remember sth. From the past.. •• looking at someone "Don't be Afraid **A** , I'll always protect you. You just don't stop smile even in this hell" The Other smiled cheerfully to him ••

 **A** cried muttering " **X** , Was that what you meant when you let **S** kill you, You didn't rise a Disturbance just to protect us Protect Me.. I miss you too **X** , Wait for me"

 **A** walked towards Regis calmly

 **R** & **K** shouted "What are you doing Fool?"

He laughed while tears coming through His eyes heavily

"I am going to **X** "

Regis let his guard down Not because The walking man wasn't emitting any inferior aura but He was so Torn out

Regis fell on the ground The others gathered around him

But they got back as **A** approached him

The fearful **A** looked at them "What do you think of that man?"

"We Trust him with our lives. He is our only hope" Kensuko said

 **A** smiled happily while Taking his weapon out of air, It was long Designed Knife & Stabbed Regis with it... they screamed in panic but Regis couldn't hear their shouts as He found himself lying in a vast white place "where I'm ?" He asked himself

"Get Up Regis"

 **"** **A** , what are you doing here? Why I don't feel tiresome!"

"Promise me sth... Get the children out of here & take revenge for me"

"Okay. But Where are you going?"

"Its my time to leave" **A** turned to Hold some man's hand Regis couldn't see his gestures, But He could predict That's **X**

Regis opened his eyes To see his comrades watching him

"Regis-san, Are you Okay?"

"Never been better"

He stood in front of the Rulers "Where did we stop?" grinned The Man dangerously ?

"Arrgghhh"

The battle didn't take long as **K** betrayed **R** and escaped. Regis killed him quickly..

* * *

In Another building **K** shivering alone in the darkness

"Where are you going, **K**?" huge voice said behind him **K** Didn't have the chance to turn as his Heart was already in his enemy's hand, **K** just fell pathetically on the ruins saying his last words

 **"** **S** , Damn you. Damn you **Regis**. DAMN YOU ALL"

* * *

Regis walked them to a strange white Building

"The Gate will Appear in 4 3 2, Go"

A Large white Pole of Light fell from the sky they could see the other side...

Machi and Kensuko Bowed gratefully to the man. Shiori hugged him "Don't worry, I will Tell sensei you're Okay"

They all passed except Maeda looked to him

"Go. it will close in mins"

"Can't you really come with us?"

He smiled "Sorry, I can't"

(Sob Sob)

"Why are you crying?"

"Its just so unfair"

 _He suddenly grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately_ ❤

 _"_ _Promise me You'll do fine into that world"_

 _She hugged him "I promise"_

 ** _-Bang-_** Something fell from the sky It was a Demon of different Aura "Did I interrupt sth.?"

Regis covered the Woman, He pushed her in

"Go now. I trust you Maeda, Be strong & live for me"

"I will... I will" (Sob sob) She cried heavily saying goodbye... →

"Nice to meet you Regis"

"You must Be **S"**

"All of your doings are so absurd, Why would you let her leave & Be lonely in this hell, do you really believe, She'll remember you forever, She'll love you forever, Huh?!"

"I don't know, I just saw myself in her eyes, that might be the reason I grown attached to her... I just want her be happy"

"Don't mess with me.. Shortly, Hand over your Sword. I'm the Ruler of The Ends, The King of the Nowhere"

"Don't bother. from Today, There is no thing called the Nowhere.. after I destroy you, I'll close the Gates between worlds forever"

"How Dare Y_"

 **"** **HOW DARE YOU"** Regis shouted as He grabbed a hilt out of his chest & pulled The Mighty sword From his Body..

"Come at me **S** "

"Kukuku, I'll kill you as I killed your ancestor"

 **"** **X** wasn't that weak you know, He choose to perish than Fighting you, Just to protect everyone from your madness"

"I'll kill you & acquire the sword for real This time, Even I killed him at the past, I just took his power but couldn't acquire the sword itself ... GIVE IT TO ME"

"NEVER,,, ARRRGGHH"

"DIIIEEE"

The Battle began, They were equally strong till Regis Raised his hand and called for **A'** s weapon. Regis looked to him and shouted while landing the finishing Blow "That's your End **S** "

* * *

 _On The Other Side,_ The survivors returned to their life, They rarely meet each other, But when They do, They Always talk about The man Who saved them, That man who turned into A monster to Kill Another Monster himself

 _At last, Maeda is gazing at the sky alone Doing her best in her new company, working hard. Smiling to the hurdles, Taking her Courage from the Man who saved their lives. She tries to live strongly not because She feels obligated to Him But She thought... There is still something good in life you can find No matter what faces you_ _but that's only if you are alive..._

 _Never give up easily, never surrender to Despair cuz It leads to Something More Awful Which Is_ _ **DEATH**_ _WHICH ONLY MEANS THE_ _ **END.**_

* * *

 **I never thought of ending the story with a moral but it came quite nice.. I hope you read it for fun.. Review please**


End file.
